1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge unit and an electronic apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge unit that is capable of holding a rotation member of a main body of an electronic apparatus into tight contact with the main body when the rotation member is closed, and an electronic apparatus having such a hinge unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic apparatuses such as camcorders, digital cameras and compound mobile phones have a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for displaying an image. The LCD panel is rotatably mounted on the main body of the apparatus with a hinge that either has a single axis (uniaxially) or two axes (biaxially).
An LCD panel of a camcorder, for example, may be mounted to a main body by a biaxial hinge unit with first and second hinge axes. The first and second axes are at different angles with respect to each other so that the LCD panel can rotate independently about the first and the second axes by a certain angle with respect to the main body.
Such a biaxial hinge unit supports the LCD panel so that the LCD panel can pivot on the first axis to open and close the panel with respect to the main body of the apparatus. The opened LCD panel can then rotate about the second axis, which is typically perpendicular to the first axis.
In this type of structure, when the LCD panel is rotated about the first axis to close the panel, the display side of the LCD panel contacts the main body.
The LCD panel may not close completely, however, and may remain slightly separated from the main body due to the elasticity of a friction spring that is mounted on the first axis to provide friction to the hinge unit.
To prevent such a loose contact between the LCD panel and the main body, the main body and the LCD panel include a locking device. In other words, a dedicated locking device is provided, in addition to the friction spring that is provided on the first axis to hinder rotation of the LCD panel. The locking device holds the LCD panel close to the main body when the LCD panel is closed.
Including a locking device for the LCD panel increases the number of parts and the size of the apparatus. Thus, the locking device hinders portability. That is, the locking device makes the portable electronic apparatus larger and heavier.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hinge unit for portable electronic apparatuses.